Unexpected Consequences
by Luiz4200
Summary: I was watching 'Shapeshifter' and I suddenly had the idea of making a fanfic based on a certain event at the end of that episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Summary: Rose once appeared on TV when a news crew filmed at Millard Fillmore Middle School. She had no idea of the attention brought by it. At least on my fic.**

**Unexpected Consequences**

In a random house, a blonde girl and her parents are watching TV. They get quite a surprise when they see the school where Jaren MacArthur was rumored to have appeared. A blonde girl is waving in front of the camera and she looks like their daughter.

'_Could it be her?'_ The parents thought.

**The next day, at Principal Derceto's office.**

The Principal of Millard Fillmore Middle School is surprised at the presence of two police officers inside her office. While she already knows Officer Morton since he's the father of one of his students, she has no idea of who the other one is or what do they want. "May I help you, officers?"

"Yes, Principal Derceto." Officer Morton answers. "It's about the blonde girl who appeared on TV when a reported appeared to investigate rumors about Jaren MacArthur."

"Oh, you mean Rose." Principal Derceto replies. "What's wrong with her?"

"Thirteen years ago, a baby was kidnapped from her twin sister and her parents and we have a good reason to believe this student, Rose, is that baby." Officer Morton explains.

"How awful." She exclaims. "May I ask what makes you so sure, officers?"

"After seeing Rose on TV, her parents realized she looks like her missing daughter's identical twin." Officer Morton explains. "The only difference is Rose's dragon-shaped birthmark, which was the reason she has been kidnapped in the first place."

"Excuse me?" Principal Derceto asks.

"The kidnapper leads some sort of cult that believes that magical creatures exist, must be destroyed and that people who have dragon-shaped birthmarks must join them." The other officer explains.

'_The Huntsclan!'_ Principal Derceto thinks to herself. "Well, in that case I think I can show you her records."

She shows the police officers all the school data on Rose. "Her name is Rose Killdragonosa and she lives with a man named Hunter Killdragonosa, who claims to be her uncle and that her parents died when she was a baby."

The officers read the file and find her address. "Thank you, Principal Derceto." Officer Morton says.

"You're welcome." She replies. "Will Rose be okay?"

"I hope so." Officer Morton says.

**Next chapter will show the police arresting the Huntsmaster. Did anyone like the civil name I gave him? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day starts in an unusual way for the Huntsmaster and his niece. Rose was about to leave for school when the police breaks into their apartment.

"What's going on?" Rose asks, shocked.

"Don't worry, Miss Rose." One of the police officers tells her. "Everything will be fine now."

"Officer Morton?" She asks, recognizing the police officer as Brad Morton's Dad. "Why did you break into my home?"

At this point, the Huntsmaster appears and the police points their guns at him.

"Hunter Killdragonosa." Officer Morton tells him. "You're under arrest for babynapping. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say may and _will_ be used against you in a court of law. You are entitled to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney the justice will assign you one."

"Officer Morton, there must be a mistake." Rose pleads. "There's no baby here."

"The kidnapping we're arresting him for took place thirteen years ago." Officer Morton explains while the other officers handcuff the Huntsmaster. "The victim's name is Rose Smith and we believe her to be you."

"No!" Rose yells in denial. "My name is Rose Killdragonosa."

"I'm sorry, but we need to take you back to your parents." Officer Morton explains.

"My parents died when I was a baby." Rose yells. She prepares to go Huntsgirl mode on them but first she looks at her uncle/babynapper waiting for his approval. He nods her not to do it so she goes with the cops with no more hesitation than she had already shown.

Later on, the news of Rose's true origins reach Millard Fillmore Middle School.

"Yo, Brad." Jake says. "What's all that about Rose's uncle having kidnapped her from her parents?"

"I'm so surprised about you, Jake." Brad replies. "I've never thought that my Roselicious would go through such a thing."

Jake supresses the idea of making Brad stop describing Rose as his. "I know. What makes people do such a cruel thing."

"My Dadster said that the babynapper believes her dragon-shaped birthmark to be a sign she was born to slay dragons." Brad explains and seems to ignore Jake's shock. "Apparently he belongs to a cult bent on destroying magical creatures and sees dragons as his major obstacle."

"Ze Huntsclan." Rotwood appears and says.

"The what?" Brad asks.

"Ze Huntsclan." Rotwood answers. "Back when everybody believed in ze existence of magical creatures there was zis group named Huntsclan who believed ze magical creatures to be all evil. I had no idea they still had active members after all zis time. However, zis' no surprise zat they would have one of them learning from a great mythbiologist such as myself."

Everyone listening to this rolled their eyes at Rotwood's last comment. After Rotwood and the students leave Jake alone with his friends, they try to talk to him.

"Yo, Jakey, what's wrong with you?" Trixie asks.

"Trixie, I guess that he's shocked from learning that Rose is an evil ninja." Spud says, shocking Jake.

"How dare you say she's evil?" Jake asks.

"What about all the times she's been trying to slay you, bro?" Spud asks in reply.

"She was forced into hunting magical creatures." Jake replies. "Now that she knows the truth about her family she'll regret all of this. Right, Trixie?"

"Actually, Jake, I agree with Spud." Trixie replies.

**Is Jake right? Or are Trixie and Spud? Please review.**


	3. Adjustment

**Adjustment**

Rose is taken to her family's home. She's quite shocked to find a girl who looks like her. Her parents soon hug her. She can see how much they suffered for not having her around but she still finds it hard to believe them to be her family.

"Mom? Dad?" Rose asks with some hesitation.

"Yes." Rose's Dad answers.

The Child Welfare officers bring Rose's luggage. "Lily." Mrs. Smith calls. "Help your sister unpack."

"Okay, Mom." Lily says.

"Rose, how do you feel not having to waste your time hunting non-existent creatures?" Her Dad asks.

"The magical creatures are real." Rose replies. "And it's my destiny to hunt them."

"Why are you so sure of that?" Rose's Mom asks.

"Trust me." Rose says. "I've seen those creatures. And my master taught me that my birthmark is a sign that I was born to do one thing: slay dragons."

"Have you already slain one?" Lily asks out of curiosity.

"Not yet." Rose sadly answers. "That American Dragon is so evasive."

"Who?" They all ask her.

"The dragon in charge of protecting the magical creatures living in America." Rose explains. "Dragons are able to assume human forms to mingle among us and because of that they're the perfect guardians of the magical community."

"Hey, where are all those ninja suits I've heard about?" Lily asks while unpacking.

"Unfortunately the police took away all of my Huntsclan-related possessions." Rose explains.

"I don't know how they put these fantasies on your mind but you should be glad you're safe now." Mr. Smith tells Rose.

"Don't be so sure." Rose replies. "Without my weapons and with my identity being public knowledge the American Dragon can easily find and kill me."

"Rose, I don't know who or what this American Dragon is but if he's a real dragon how come we never heard about a dragon attack?" Rose's Mom asks.

"The Dragons know it wouldn't work with us to stop them." Rose explains.

"Dragons?" Lily asks. "As in, more than one dragon?"

"Yes, there are several dragons on the world and the Huntsclan has bases on several countries." Rose explains.

"And exactly what did this American Dragon do deserve being slain?" Mr. Smith asks.

"He got in our way whenever we hunt unicorns, griffins or steal gold from leprechauns." Rose explains.

"What does the Huntsclan do with the captured magical creatures?" Mrs. Smith asks.

"Unicorn horns are the hardest substance known in the magical world, making it valuable at the magical black market." Rose explains. "About the other creatures, we either kill them or use them as sparring partners. Oh, the number of times I've fought krakkens."

"How awful." Mr. Smith comments.

"It was worth it." Rose replies. "It's necessary to kill those monsters."

"I have my doubts about who the real monsters are." Mrs. Smith comments.

"Are all Huntsboys so cute as this one?" Lily asks while she holds a photograph.

"Jake isn't a Huntsboy." Rose answers. "He's a boy I met at school."

"Based on this I would say he's more than that." Mrs. Smith replies.

"Well, I've started seeing him on a different light during that disastrous school dance." Rose explains.

"Why disastrous?" Lily asks.

"I went there with a jerk who was only interested on my looks and made it obvious when he ditched me to flirt with the girl Jake took to the dance." Rose explains. "Not to mention that something happened that gave me the impression some soul-sucking nix crashed the party."

"A what?" Lily asks.

"Uh, never mind." Rose answers.

"Don't worry about the magical creatures, Rose." Mrs. Smith says. "Once that horrible man who kidnapped you is sent to prison you'll no longer be forced to face them."

"Don't talk about my Uncle like that." Rose demands.

"Rose." Her Dad says. "He's not your Uncle. He's a kidnapper."

Angry, Rose storms to her (and Lily's) room.

**Uh-oh. Things aren't so good. Are they? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My answer to a reader who PMed me about this fic: True, the cops think he's crazy for believing in magical creatures but Rotwood remained a faculty member of Millard Fillmore Middle after the events of 'Professor Rotwood's Thesis'.**

It's Hunter Killdragonosa's hearing. He'll officially be prosecuted and have a chance to announce his plea.

"Hunter Killdragonosa." The judge announces. "You were charged with babynapping, child abuse and unlicensed hunting. What do you plead?"

"Insanity, You Honor." The Huntsmaster's attorney replies.

"No." The Huntsmaster yells. "I've told you not to use that."

"And I've told you it's the only way to keep you away from prison." The attorney answers.

"And I said I'd take the risk." The Huntsmaster replies.

"Order! Order!" The judge says as he keeps using his hammer on his table. "I want order."

"I order a cheeseburger." Spud, who's in the courtroom watching the hearing, replies.

"You'd better remain quiet or I'll force you to leave the court." The judge warns Spud, who nods. "And what's wrong with you?" The judge asks the Huntsmaster and his attorney.

"I told him that I'm not guilty but he insists on the insanity plea." The Huntsmaster replies.

"Counselor, do you have any proof of your client's insanity." The judge asks.

"He's a delusional man who believes in the existence of magical creatures." The attorney explains.

"Hey." The Huntsmaster protests. "It wasn't enough to have my niece's mythology teacher, Mr. Rotwood,"

"PROFESSOR ROTWOOD!"

"Order!" The judge says. "You may go ahead, Mr. Killdragonosa."

"As I was saying, it wasn' enough to have _Professor_ Rotwood declared insane." The Huntsmaster explains.

"I see your point, Mr. Killdragonosa." The judge comments, thinking about how Rotwood reacts when he's called Mr. instead of Professor. He then talks to the attorney. "Counselor, do you have any psychiatrist's diagnosis confirming your client's insanity?"

"No, You Honor." The attorney replies.

"In that case, I order Mr. Killdragonosa to see a psychiatrist." The judge says. "One from the State and another one hired by his attorney."

A new hearing will be made after the Huntsmaster faces these psychiatrists. All people who went there to watch the hearing are now leaving.

"Dad, may I go visit my uncle?" Rose asks.

"Rose, jail is not a place for you." Her Mom replies. "And besides, he's not your real uncle."

"Don't talk about him like that." Rose replies.

"Watch your manners, Rose." Her Dad says.

"Maybe she'll also need therapy." Lily suggests and her parents seem to accept the suggestion.

"See, Jake?" Trixie asks after overhearing the Smiths' conversation. "Rose's still evil."

"Maybe." Jake replies. "But without the Huntsman around I can tell my secret and perhaps she'll accept it."

"Accept what, Jakers?" Jonathan asks, getting in the middle of the conversation.

"Uh, maybe she'll accept that she's been living a lie her whole life." Jake lies.

"I hope so, son." Jonathan says and then notices something odd. "Hey, aren't you missing a friend?"

Jake and Trixie realize that Spud isn't with them. They wonder where he is.

**LINE BREAK – The Courtroom**

"Young man, what are you doing?" A guard asks Spud.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my cheeseburger." Spud explains.

**Did you like this chapter? Please review. Does anyone know the penalty in New York for any of the crimes the Huntsmaster's been charged with? Or where I got the inspiration for the cheeseburger gag?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jake is at Canal Street Electronics. Because of what's happening to Rose, he's more unfocused and distracted than the usual.

"Young dragon, you need more focus." Lao Shi scolds his grandson/pupil. "I know you're still shocked that the girl you love is a dragon slayer but you need to be ready just in case the Huntsclan tries a desperate move."

"G, do you think she might love me even if she eventually finds out I'm a dragon?" Jake asks.

"Jake, I know you might love her but this is a risk we can't afford." Lao Shi replies. "She might slay you anyway and lead the Huntsclan right into your sister and me. Not to mention our relatives living in Florida."

Jake ponders about it. In a scenario where he's the only dragon to be slain by the Huntsclan if they ever find out he's the American Dragon, he'd gladly take the risk but he wouldn't risk any of his relatives. Even his cousin Greggy.

**LINE BREAK – The psychiatrist's office**

"Doctor, please don't hide anything from us." Rose's Dad asks. "Is there anything wrong with Rose?"

"She spent most of her life believing Hunter Killdragonosa and, by extension, this magical creature obsessed cult, to be the only family she ever had and that she had no living parents." The doctor explains. "My advice to you is to stop stressing the fact Hunter Killdragonosa is a kidnapper until she accepts it by herself."

"I understand, Doctor." Mr. Smith replies.

"But what about her delusions about magical creatures being real?" Rose's Mom asks.

"Usually I'd recommend intensive therapy." The doctor explains. "But given all she's going through, my best advice is to let it fade away just like it happens to children's belief in myths like Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny."

"Hey, Doctor, do you think bringing that boy she loves would help her?" Lily asks.

"Which boy?" The doctor asks.

"This one." Lily replies showing the picture of Jake and Rose.

"Is he from that cult?" The doctor asks.

Rose's family nods negatively.

"Good." The doctor replies. "Seeing that his feelings for her won't change might help with the transition. And, if possible, bring some of her closest friends as well."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Trixie and Spud enter the shop and see Jake still depressed.

"Yo, Jakey, are you still depressed over Rose?" Trixie asks.

"Yep." Jake answers. "Why does the girl of my dreams have to be my arch-enemy? Why is life so unfair?"

"Cheer up, bro." Spud says. "It's not like you were dating your mortal enemy." He then notices everyone staring at him. "Oops. Well, perhaps she'll continue loving you even if you tell her you're a dragon."

"Yeah." Trixie sarcastically replies. "And perhaps there'll be a blizzard in Phoenix."

"Trixie, a blizzard is very unlikely to happen in..." Spud stops as he understands Trixie's sarcasm. "Oh."

"Yo, Gramps, what will the Dragon Council do about Rose?" Jake asks.

"Young dragon, the Dragon Council won't do anything with too many humans paying attention on her." Lao Shi explains. "It's more likely that they'll leave her live a normal life provided she doesn't rejoin the Huntsclan."

**LINE BREAK – Jake's Home**

At night, Jake is entering home and his sister and his parents are watching the news. A reporter suddenly announces that Hunter Killdragonosa has been declared sane by all psychiatrists who analysed him.

"What?" Jake asks, outraged. "How can his man be declared sane?"

"Well, Jakers, regarding criminal law, insanity is characterized by the lack of a sense of right and wrong." Jonathan explains. "And the psychiatrists believe he has this kind of sense. One that needs to be revised, that's per sure, but he has one after all."

"Well, as long as they lock him away in a damp cell." Jake comments.

"Only time will tell, Jakers." Jonathan replies. "We'll need to watch the whole case before having any idea of what's gonna happen."

**Okay, it's a filler. I only needed an interlude with Jake and a way to show my readers I didn't forget this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jake is at his home when the doorbell rings. He answers and sees a blonde girl and her parents standing in front of him. "Rose?" He asks, staring in surprise.

"Uh, not exactly." The girl replies, waving her right hand to show Jake she doesn't have the birthmark. "I'm her twin sister, Lily."

"Sorry." Jake sheepishly says.

"Oh, don't sweat it." Lily replies.

"May I help you?" Mr. Long asks as he appears to greet the visitors.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Smith answers. "I'm Rose's father and I'd like if Jake could help her to accept the reality."

"Excuse me?" Jake asks.

"Her therapist told us that feeling that the truth won't change the way her closest friends see her." Mrs. Smith explains.

"And this photo suggests something special between you and my sister." Lily adds while she shows the photo of the dance where Jake and Rose started their romantic relationship.

"And, by accepting reality, you mean..." Jake asks.

"Understand that we're her family instead of that crazy cult and that the magical creatures aren't real." Mr. Smith explains.

Jake hesitates before answering. Before Rose's family draws a conclusion of this, Jake's Mom appears.

"Jake, go to your room." Susan Long commands. She then talks to Rose's family. "I won't let my son fall for whatever trap the Huntsclan has in store for him.

"Susan!" Jonathan is shocked at his wife's behavior. "What's wrong with you?"

"Jonathan, they must be helping the Huntsclan to capture Jake." Susan explains.

"Why?" Jonathan asks. "It's not like Jake is one of those creatures hunted by that cult."

Susan gives a suspicious smile. "Anyway, I don't want our children anywhere near the Huntsclan."

Rose's family decides to leave.

"Can you believe that woman?" Mr. Smith asks.

"Well, maybe Jake Long is the dragon Rose's been hunting and they're afraid we'd find out." Lily suggests.

"You've been watching too much TV." Mrs. Smith comments in reply.

**LINE BREAK – Skate Park**

"Yo, Jakey, what's up?" Trixie asks.

"Rose's family wanted me to see her so she would feel better but Mom shooed them away fearing it to be a trap." Jake explains.

"Well, I can't blame her." Trixie replies. "You'd better stay away from Rose before she slays you."

"Trixie, without the Huntsclan's negative influence she might forget her hatred against dragons." Spud comments.

"That's it, Spud." Jake replies. "Tonight I'm gonna tell her the truth. She won't have the Huntsclan to force her to slay me."

**That night, at the Smiths'**

The bell rings and Mr. Smith answers. "Jake?"

"Hi, Mr. Smith." Jake says. "Is Rose here?"

"Yes, Jake." Mr. Smith answers and then calls for Rose.

"Did you call, Dad?" She asks and then notices Jake. "Jake?"

"Hi, Rose."

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Your family thought it would make you feel better." Jake explains. "Albeit I'm not sure if it's gonna work after I tell you my secret."

"Which secret, Jake?" Rose asks.

"Look at my right hand." Jake asks as he turns it into a dragon claw.

"I-i-i-it can't be." Rose says. "Y-y-y-y-you a-re..."

Jake nods. "Yep. I'm the American Dragon."

Scared, Rose runs into her room. Seeing her family's reactions, Jake decides to leave.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Jake's ears are covered with Kleenex while Lao Shi yells at him. "Young one, how could you reveal your identity to the Huntsgirl?"

"Sorry, G." Jake humbly replies.

"Sorry won't save our lives if she betrays our trust." Lao Shi scolds his grandson/pupil.

**At first, this chapter would show the Huntsmaster's trial's first day but I realized I still haven't filled everything I needed before it. And having Jake reveal his secret to Rose and her family is something that came into my mind while I was writing this chapter. Please review.**


	7. The Huntsmaster’s Trial Day One

**The Huntsmaster's Trial – Day One**

It's the first day of Hunter Killdragonosa's trial. After he was declared sane, he's given another attorney. Everyone is there to see the trial, specially Jake's and Rose's families. Jake and Rose have yet to meet each other eye to eye after all that they now know about each other.

"You Honor, the prosecution would like to call Mr. Smith to the stand." The Prosecutor says. Rose's Dad takes the seat.

"Mr. Smith, do you swear under penalty of perjury to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?" The Judge asks.

"I swear, You Honor." Rose's Dad answers.

"Mr. Smith, what was the babynapper wearing while abducting your daughter Rose?" The Prosecutor asks.

"He was wearing a helmet that resembled some sort of skull and some weird outfit I've never seen before then." Mr. Smith explains.

"Do you mean like these ones?" The Prosecutor asks while pointing at Exibit A and Exibit B.

"Yes." Mr. Smith replies.

"Objection, You Honor." Hunter Killdragonosa's defense attorney replies. "Several people within the Huntsclan wear this kind of uniform. The babynapper could be anyone of them."

"In that case, why was your client raising the victim?" The Prosecutor asks.

"My client already gave his explanations to the cops but, if you still have doubts regarding this, my client has already agreed to testify." The defense attorney replies. "Just wait for his turn to take the stand."

"Sustained." The Judge says. "Mr. Prosecutor, do you still have questions for the witness on stand?"

"Yes, You Honor." The Prosecutor replies. The Judge nods and then the Prosecutor talks to the witness. "Mr. Smith, what did your daughter tell you about her life with the Huntsclan?"

"She told me that she's been trained to hunt mythological creatures." Mr. Smith answers.

"Which kind of creatures, Mr. Smith?" The Prosecutor asks in return.

"Ogres, pixies, leprechauns, goblins, trolls, elves." Mr. Smith replies. "She mentioned several of them, specially dragons."

"Did Mr. Killdragonosa really teach your daughter to believe the existence of those creatures?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Yes." Mr. Smith replies.

"What else did he teach her about these creatures, Mr. Smith?" The Prosecutor asks.

"He taught her to believe all those creatures to be evil and not deserving to live." Mr. Smith answers.

"And what exactly do they intend to do with the magical creatures?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Rose told me that they steal gold from leprechauns, keep some magical creatures alive for sparring and mainly slay dragons." Mr. Smith explains.

"And which kind of magical creature is the Huntsclan most concerned about?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Dragons." Mr. Smith replies.

"And what does the Huntsclan teach about dragons?" The Prosecutor asks.

"They say that dragons are the guardians of the magical community and that they can take human forms in order to stay hidden from the humanity." Mr. Smith replies.

"Are you telling me that the Huntsclan believe some humans to be dragons in disguise?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Yes." Mr. Smith replies.

"And that they kill dragons?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Yes." Mr. Smith replies.

"No more questions." The Prosecutor says and then reaches for his seat.

"Does the defense intend to inquire the witness?" The Judge asks.

"Yes, You Honor." The defense attorney replies and then approaches Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith, when your daughter Rose has been kidnapped, did you see the babynapper's face?"

"Uh, no." Mr. Smith replies.

"Do you have any reason to believe my client to be the babynapper, Mr. Smith?" The defense attorney asks.

"Yes." Mr. Smith answers.

"And which reason is that?" The defense attorney asks.

"Rose has been found being raised by him." Mr. Smith explains.

"Mr. Smith, do you know how my client claims to be related to her?" The defense attorney asks.

"Yes." Mr. Smith replies.

"And what does he claim?" The defense attorney asks.

"He claims that Rose is his niece and that her parents died when she was a baby." Mr. Smith answers.

"Is it so hard to believe my client had been mislead into believing that?" The defense attorney asks.

"Yes." Mr. Smith replies. "How could your client not know the truth?"

"Her other father might have kidnapped her without my client's knowledge." The defense attorney answers.

"Objection." The Prosecutor replies. "Speculation."

"Sustained." The Judge replies and then adresses to the jury. "You will disregard the defender's last comment."

"No more questions, You Honor." The defense attorney comments.

"Very well." The Judge replies. "We'll enter in a fifteen-minute-recess and then the next witness will be brought to the stand."

**The viewers decide to use this recess to discuss the case so far.**

"Grandpa, do you really believe he might be released?" Haley asks.

"I'm afraid so, Haley." Lao Shi replies. "This defense attorney seems to be very good on his job."

"Do you think he's also in the Huntsclan?" Haley asks.

"I'm not sure, Haley." Lao Shi replies. "The Dragon Council might investigate him after the humans stop paying attention at this case."

Meanwhile, Jake is talking to his parents.

"Mom. Dad. Do you think Rose will be okay?" Jake asks.

"It's hard to tell, Jake." Susan answers. "She's going through a lot."

"And you made it worse with whatever trick you used to make her family believe you're a dragon." Jonathan comments.

Jake is surprised. Sure, Jake admitted he went to visit Rose but never mentioned anything about dragons to him. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

"I didn't have the time to tell before but, when we were about to leave, Rose's Dad phoned us and told me that you used some sort of trick to make one your hands look like a dragon claw and that it made Rose believe you to be what she calls the American Dragon." Jonathan explains, making Jake earn an angry glare from Susan.

**The recess ends.**

"Detective Maza please take the stand." The Judge commands. "Detective, do you swear under penalty of perjury to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear, You Honor." Detective Maza replies and the Prosecutor approaches her.

"Detective Maza, what did you find when you entered Hunter Killdragonosa's appartment where Rose had been captive?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Objection against the use of the word 'captive' to describe how my client kept Rose." The defense attorney replies. "My client raised her as his foster child."

The Judge ponders before answering. "Sustained." He then adresses to the Prosecutor. "Please reformulate your question."

"Detective Maza, what did you find when you entered Hunter Killdragonosa's appartment where Rose has been raised?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Besides the items previously shown as Exibit A and Exibit B, I've seen several unusual weapons." Detective Maza answers.

"The Prosecution would like to call everyone's attention to Exibits C to L." The Prosecutor says and then points to several weapons confiscated from the Huntsmaster. "Detective Maza, what else did you find at Mr. Killdragonosa's home?"

"I've found a secret passage leading to a hidden underground chamber." Detective Maza explains. "I'm amazed that somebody would have this kind of thing."

"Objection." The defense attorney replies. "Several homes have bomb shelters built under them after World War II out of fear of a World War III."

"You'll have the chance to prove this point during cross-examination, counselor." The Judge replies. "You may proceed, Prosecutor."

"Thank you, You Honor." The Prosecutor replies. "Detective Maza, what did you find there?"

"I've found other weapons and a tunnel." Detective Maza answers.

"And where does this tunnel lead to?" The Prosecutor asks.

"It leads to a cemetery." Detective Maza answers.

"Did you find anything odd about this cemetery, Detective Maza?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Yes." Detective Maza answers. "All corpses are wearing uniforms like the ones belonging to Hunter Killdragonosa."

"The Prosecution would like to show Exibit M." The Prosecutor says as he shows a photograph of the inside of the cemetery. "Detective Maza, is this the cemetery you've previously mentioned?"

"Yes." Detective Maza answers.

"No more questions." The Prosecutor says.

"The trial will continue tomorrow." The Judge announces as he bangs his hammer.

**Do you find this chapter too long? At first, I'd have Officer Morton testifying but I've realizing having a detective would make it better and, rather than creating an OC, I've picked a character I don't own from a series I don't own either. Does anybody know which series is that? Please send your guesses via review.**


	8. Interlude With the Longs

**Interlude With the Longs**

"Jacob Luke Long." Susan angrily berates her son. "How could you expose yourself to that Slayer?"

"With the Huntspunk out of the way I thought it would be safe." Jake replies. "And I didn't like the idea of living a lie with her like we live with Dad."

"Jake, from the very moment you found out about Rose being the Huntsgirl you should have stayed away from her as much as possible." Susan explains. "At least your father isn't a Slayer."

"And I bet Gramps tried to convince you that he might be one so would break up with him, right?" Jake asks.

"No, but I'd like to have thought about that back then, Young Dragon." Lao Shi replies as he enters the living room.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Susan asks.

"After I reported Jake to the Dragon Council for revealing his dragon identity to Huntsgirl they replied that depending on how she might react we must be ready to leave our current lives for our safety." Lao Shi explains. "They also told us to reveal our secret to your husband."

"Dad." Susan replies in surprise. "What if he leaves us?"

"Susan, the current circumstances make it unsafe for him to remain with us while oblivious to the truth." Lao Shi explains. "Either we leave him for the Island of Draco making him wonder about that until the Huntsclan reaches him or we tell the truth."

"Okay." Susan concedes. "I'll call him."

Jonathan and Haley join the rest of the family. "Susan, is there any trouble?"

"Jonathan, my father and I believe it's time we tell you a big secret from my side of the family." Susan explains.

"In that case, I think I'll sit down." Jonathan replies. "You make it sound serious."

"And it is, Jonathan." Susan sadly replies. "Jake. Haley. Dad."

Jake, Haley and Lao Shi dragon up in front of Jonathan. "What the?"

Susan sees Jonathan losing his breath. "Hurry, Jake, bring him some water."

**A glass of water later.**

"So, let's get this right." Jonathan says. "You're all dragons?"

"Well, actually it skipped my generation." Susan explains.

"And why exactly did you feel it to be the time to tell the secret?" Jonathan asks, feeling that something really serious must have happened.

"Well, Jake told Rose about us." Susan explains.

"What?" Jonathan asks, scared. "Rose? The same Rose that has just been revealed to be part of a sect that hunts and kills dragons?"

Jake nods.

"What the (don't worry, he replaced the H word with, well, nothing)? What were you thinking?" Jonathan asks.

"That Rose would no longer respect the Huntsclan after knowing the truth?" Jake sheepishly replies.

"That was too risky." Jonathan replies. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Won't you leave us now that you know we lied for all those years?" Susan asks.

"Did you want me to do that?" Jonathan asks.

"No but I was afraid you would do that." Susan answers.

"Well, until now I didn't believe dragons were real but with all that Huntsclan thing I can't exactly blame you or any other dragon for that matter for not wanting to trust any human with the secret." Jonathan replies.

"But what about Rotwood?" Jonathan asks. "Are you the dragon he tried to expose?"

"Yes but he's not one to worry about." Jake replies. "He doesn't even suspect."

"And what about your best friends?" Jonathan asks. "Do they suspect anything?"

"They found out back in that Rotwood occasion." Jake explains.

"If necessary, the Dragon Council will provide us fake identities so we can have new lives." Lao Shi explains. "Now you have a difficult choice, daughter's husband. You can either join us on your new lives or leave us for either your own safety or not being able to accept us by what we are."

"I'll go with you." Jonathan promptly replies.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Fearing for his family, Lao Shi answers it while the Longs remain hidden. He opens the door to find Rose. Both of them are surprised. Lao Shi for seeing Rose there. Rose had already known Lao Shi as the human form of the American Dragon's dragon master but this still surprised her.

"You're Jake's dragon master, right?" Rose asks.

"Right, Huntsgirl." Lao Shi answers, knowing there's no point at denying as Rose already knows who he is. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to see Jake, please." Rose replies, embarrassed about this.

"He doesn't want to see you, Huntsgirl." Lao Shi harshly replies.

"Gramps." Jake replies, rushing to the door. "I'll handle this." He then talks to Rose. "Hi, Rose." He feels awkward.

"Hi, Jake." She replies, feeling the same.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asks, doing his best not to make it sound like some sort of accusation.

"I'd like to talk to you about our double lives." Rose explains. "Mind if I get in?"

"Not at all." Jake answers.

Susan sees Rose entering. "Jake!? How could you let that Slayer in the house?" She angrily asks.

"Mom, Rose isn't that bad." Jake replies.

"Jake, have you forgotten all the times she tried to slay you?" Susan replies.

"I don't get it." Haley comments. "I always thought Dragon Slayers had hideous faces behind their masks but you're so beautiful I can't believe you actually have any romantic interest in my brother. With or without the dragon issues."

"Did she also make this kind of comment when you took that Jasmine girl to the school dance?" Rose asks.

"You bet." Jake replies.

"And the Dragon Council scolded him for taking a soul-sucking nix." Haley comments.

"First a nix and now a Slayer?" Susan gasps. "Jake, I'll get you some dragon girl by the next dragon summit."

"Oh, Susan, before you do that, I think Jake and Rose have a lot to talk about." Jonathan replies. "After all, she willingly came here knowing she was more likely to be captured for whatever she did as Huntsgirl."

"Actually, Dad, the Dragon Council decided not to do so until the humanity stops paying attention to the case." Jake replies.

"Didn't he know?" Rose asks.

"Until now he didn't even know he married into a family of dragons." Jake explains.

"Do you mean he's a human?" Rose asks, surprised. "I thought dragons didn't approve this kind of union."

"Well, Gramps actually opposed that." Jake comments.

"I didn't want my daughter to devote and waste her life with somebody so unlikely to accept us." Lao Shi explains.

"At least he isn't a Slayer." Susan adds, with emphasis on _'Slayer'_.

"Jake, I came here to tell you how sorry I am for ever trying to slay you." Rose says.

"It's okay." Jake replies. "You didn't know."

"It's not okay, Jake." Susan replies. "The Dragon Council won't approve this."

"Excuse me." Jonathan says. "I've just been told about that dragon stuff now. What's this Dragon Council?"

"They are the rulers of the dragons." Susan explains. "They make sure we abide by our role of keeping the balance between the magical and human worlds and that we stay hidden from the humans."

"And Jake is already in some trouble about that from when he allowed Trixie and Spud to remember about him." Lao Shi adds.

"Oh, do you mean about when they sold him to Rotwood?" Rose asks.

"How do you know that?" Jake asks, surprised.

"Don't you remember who knocked you down right before that mess?" Rose replies. "And I'm glad they appeared because keeping a low profile among civilians was the only thing that kept me from slaying you back then."

"Wait a minute?" Susan asks. "Your _best friends_ SOLD you to Rotwood?"

"They didn't know the truth back then." Jake explains.

"Well, after the trial, if there's no more Huntsclan issues and the Dragon Council decides to allow me to keep my freedom and, of course, you still love me..." Rose is at a loss of words from this point.

"Of course I still love you, Rose." Jake replies.

"Jake!" Susan replies. "You're still on Middle School. I'm sure this is just a crush. A dragon and a slayer falling in love is ridiculous."

"Don't worry." Rose replies. "Now that I know dragons aren't as evil as the Huntsclan made me believe I don't intend to remain a slayer anymore. Call me when this is over. Here's my new number. Bye."

"Bye, Rose." Jake replies as she leaves.

"Susan, I know you're worried about Jake but Rose has just been manipulated." Jonathan comments. "She sounded so sincere."

"It's all a trick." Susan replies. "She's only tricking us into a false sense of security."

"We'll have time to discuss this after the trial." Lao Shi says. "The Dragon Council will want to discuss her. And, daughter's husband, you'll be the first human welcome at the Island of Draco ever since the magical world's isolation from the human one."

"Don't worry, Jake." Susan says. "I can find a beautiful dragon girl for you."

"You told her something similar about dragon boys, didn't you?" Jonathan asks his father-in-law, who nods in agreement.

**Did you like this interlude? At first I didn't intend to have Jonathan learning the truth but I found myself in a situation it couldn't be avoided. Do you think the next chapter should be about the Huntsmaster's trial or about the Longs meeting the Dragon Council? Please Review.**


	9. The Huntsmaster’s Trial Day Two

**The Huntsmaster's Trial – Day Two**

Before going to the Island of Draco, the Longs are going to the courtroom to see the second day of the trial of Hunter Killdragonosa. It's now the defense's turn to inquire Detective Maza.

"Detective Maza, do you know you're still under oath?" The Judge asks.

"Yes." Detective Maza answers.

"Detective Maza, did you interrogate my client about the underground chamber you've previously mentioned while answering the Prosecutor's questions?" The defense attorney asks.

"Yes." Detective Maza answers.

"And what did he tell you?" The defense attorney asks.

"He told me that it has been built right after World War II." Detective Maza answers.

"Did you check it out?" The defense attorney asks.

"Yes." Detective Maza answers. "And this has been proven true."

"And exactly which laws did my client break by having his shelter connected to that Huntsclan cemetery?" The defense attorney asks.

"Well, none." Detective Maza answers.

"Detective Maza, did my client break any law by possessing all those weapons presented in this court?" The defense attorney asks.

"No." Detective Maza answers. "But..."

"No more questions." The defense attorney says.

Detective Maza then leaves court. "Does anyone want to call another witness?" The Judge asks.

"Yes, You Honor." The defense attorney replies. "The defense calls Hunter Killdragonosa to the stand."

Despite the fact it was previosly mentioned that the Huntsmaster intended to testify, the jurors and the spectators can't help but show surprise at the fact he was indeed called to the stand.

"Hunter Killdragonosa, do you swear under penalty of perjury to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?" The Judge asks.

"I swear, You Honor." The Huntsmaster replies.

The defense starts making questions. "Mr. Killdragonosa, when was the first time you ever heard that your foster child had been kidnapped from her real parents?"

"When the cops appeared at my home to rescue her and arrest me." The Huntsmaster answers.

"What was your first reaction about that?" The defense attorney asks.

"At first, I was shocked at the idea that my sister and her husband would have kidnapped a baby but when I've learned that the kidnapped girl's twin sister looks like my Rose minus the dragon-shaped birthmark on Rose's right hand there was no denying." The Huntsmaster answers with some sadness. "I still find it hard to accept."

"And what happened to the people who you originally believed to be Rose's parents?" The defense attorney asks.

"They disappeared while trying to locate an access to the Island of Draco." The Huntsmaster explains.

"For the record, what's the Island of Draco?" The defense attorney asks.

"It's a meeting place for all the dragons of the world." The Huntsmaster explains. "The Huntsclan has been trying to find it for centuries with no success."

"True." Rose whispers to Jake. "That's what I've been told my whole life."

"And what do you believe that happened to them?" The defense attorney asks.

"I believe they were captured or killed by dragons." The Huntsmaster answers.

"Don't you think they might have vanished on their own accord to avoid being caught by babynapping?" The defense attorney asks.

"Objection!" The Prosecutor exclaims. "Speculation."

"Sustained." The Judge replies. "Reformulate your question, counsellor."

"Mr. Killdragonosa, by the time Rose's alleged parents were declared missing did anyone suggest the idea they might have disappeared to avoid criminal prosecution?" The defense attorney asks.

"No." The Huntsmaster replies. The defense attorney isn't pleased with the answer but decides against pressing the subject.

"No more questions, You Honor." The defnse attorney replies.

"The Prosecutor may inquire the witness now." The Judge announces.

The Prosecutor approaches Hunter Killdragonosa.

"Mr. Killdragonosa, based on how you raised Rose, what do you think of yourself as a foster parent?" The Prosecutor asks.

"I believe I'm a good parent." The Huntsmaster replies.

"And what about the claims that your obsession with magical creatures leads you to submit her to a harsh treatment?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Tough love." The Huntsmaster answers. "With or without magical creatures around New York is a dangerous town. She needs to be able to defend herself from these dangers."

The Huntsmaster is winning the jury's sympathy. Most of them are parents themselves and understand that.

"Mr. Killdragonosa, have you ever taken Rose into any of those magical creature hunts your clan is involved with?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Yes." The Huntsmaster replies.

"Aren't you concerned about her safety?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Yes." The Huntsmaster replies. "That's why I still go with her until she becomes no longer a child or until she slays her first dragon. Whatever happens first."

Now he alienated the jurors again.

"Mr. Killdragonosa, how would you react if she decided not to hunt magical creatures ever again?" The Prosecutor asks.

"I'd feel disappointed." The Huntsmaster replies.

"How disappointed?" The Prosecutor asks.

"I'd never forgive her." The Huntsmaster replies.

"Mr. Killdragonosa, how does the Huntsclan deal with those who decide to leave?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Objection." The defense attorney replies. "Relevance."

"Mr. Killdragonosa's been raising Rose to be a part of the Huntsclan." The Prosecutor says.

"I'll allow it." The Judge says. "You may answer now, Mr. Killdragonosa."

"It depends on the Huntsclan's situation at the moment." The Huntsmaster replies. "If we have enough numbers to keep going without those quitters, they'll be free to leave."

"And what if the Huntsclan doesn't?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Then they might be called back on active duty." The Huntsmaster explains.

"And what if they refuse?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Then they'll be expelled in disgrace." The Huntsmaster explains.

"And what happens to them afterwards?" The Prosecutor asks.

"We don't care unless we need them again." The Huntsmaster replies.

"Is Rose the first case you ever heard about someone joining the Huntsclan despite not being born into a Huntsclan family?" The Prosecutor asks.

"No." The Huntsmaster replies.

"Which cases have you ever heard about before?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Back in the days the humanity didn't doubt the existence of magical creatures, there was no need for kidnapping since the families willingly gave us whatever kids had the birthmark." The Huntsmaster explains.

"No more questions." The Prosecutor says.

"The case will continue the next day." The Judge announces. "Take Mr. Killdragonosa back to his cell."

Jake and his family head to the Island of Draco. Lao Shi was in a separate seat from his family out of fear a slayer other than Rose would make the association.

**Did you like this chapter? ****Please R&R.**


	10. In The Island of Draco

**In the Island of Draco**

"G, are we gonna take the subway to reach the Island of Draco?" Jake asks.

"Don't be silly, young one." Lao Shi replies. "We're gonna take the elevator."

They enter a magical elevator that quickly takes them to the Island of Draco. There are other kids around.

"Are they all dragons?" Jonathan asks.

"Yes." Lao Shi replies. "In fact, you are the only human being here."

"Look." A boy points at Jake. "That's the dragon who fell in love with a Slayer and exposed his family to her."

"You know, Fred?" A girl dressed in Egyptian style replies. "I've heard that she might have used a siren's necklace on him."

"What are they talking about?" Jake asks.

"Once they heard that a dragon fell in love with a Slayer and willingly told her his identity all sorts of rumors started to flow, kid." Fu Dog explains. "You're gonna hear a lot more. Agoogoogoo."

"So much for your plans of finding Jake a dragon girl, Mom." Haley comments.

"Don't worry, Haley." Susan replies. "Once we get rid of Rose it'll be a matter of time until a dragon girl makes Jake forget her."

"Shouldn't we talk to the Dragon Council first?" Jonathan asks.

The Longs enter the Dragon Council's meeting room.

Councillor Kulde reads Jake's list of faults. "Misusing your shapeshifting powers. Taking a soul-sucking nix to a school dance."

"Can you really blame the kid?" Fu Dog asks. "She's hot."

They all glare at him. Councillor Kulde decides to continue reading the list. "Revealing dragon identities to humans. Despite knowing one of these humans to be the Slayer known as Huntsgirl?"

"She's not a problem anymore." Jake explains. "She's been taken back to her real family."

"Once a Slayer, always a Slayer." Councillor Chang replies. "Lao Shi, I thought you've been teaching him better than that."

"With the due respect, I believe the Huntsgirl has changed her ways." Lao Shi replies.

"Does the rest of your family think the same, Lao Shi?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Don't look at me." Jonathan replies. "I've just learned that magical creatures exist."

"I've never met Rose before learning she's the Huntsgirl." Susan explains. "And I don't believe her. She's obviously trying to trick us into a false sense of secutiry."

"Mom." Jake moans.

"It's for your own good, son." Susan replies.

"And what about you, Haley?" Councillor Omina asks.

"She's too beautiful to have any romantic interests in someone like my brother." Haley answers. "Dragon or no dragon."

Jake gives his sister an angry glare.

"She's a smart dragon." Councillor Chang comments. "Perhaps we should make her the new American Dragon."

"No." Susan replies. "She's not ready."

"Don't worry." Councillor Chang replies. "We're already arranging a dragon master for her. The Korean Dragon has been looking for a pupil for a while."

"Good." Lao Shi replies. "I've heard good things about her."

"Korea?" Jonathan asks out of worry. "But my daughter doesn't speak Korean. How will she survive there?"

"There's no reason to worry about that, Mr. Long." Councillor Andam replies. "Korea is a rather calm territory and the Korean Dragon will be able to go to New York for Haley's training."

"Good." Jonathan replies. "But what are you gonna do about Jake?"

"We are going to wait and see if the Huntsgirl can really be trusted." Councillor Chang replies. "If she can't, the American Dragon will be stripped of his powers as punishment for revealing his dragon identity to her. If she can, which I seriously doubt, Jake will face the three tests to see if he keeps Lao Shi as his dragon master or if another one will be assigned as I had previously suggested."

"We humbly accept the Dragon Council's decision." Lao Shi replies and then his family leave the room.

"You know, there's one thing that still worries me." Jonathan comments.

"Really, Dad?" Jake asks. "What's up?"

"Rose isn't a unique case." Jonathan answers. "I remember hearing about other kidnapping cases regarding kids with dragon shaped birthmarks. What if the government decides to make a deal with the Huntsman?"

"Which kind of deal, Dad?" Jake asks.

"Something like a reduction of his punishment in exchange of his help into rescuing other people like Rose." Jonathan replies.

"I don't think so." Lao Shi comments. "The Huntsman would spend the rest of his days in prison rather than causing the Huntsclan to lose more numbers."

"I hope you're wrong." Jonathan replies. "Some families are still hoping to see their long-lost members again."

**Did you like this chapter. I intend to have the next one focused on the Huntsmaster. Please review.**


	11. Interlude With the Huntsmaster

**Interlude With the Huntsmaster**

Hunter Killdragonosa and his defense attorney are inside his jail cell meeting the District Attorney about a possible deal.

"I'm trying to be reasonable, Mr. Killdragonosa." The D.A., a.k.a. the Prosecutor, says. "You tell me where to find other kids abducted by the Huntsclan and then I'll get you a reduced sentence. Even immunity perhaps if you tell me the identities of any Huntsclan member who had murdered somebody."

"I won't betray my clan." The Huntsmaster reacts.

"I can arrange protection from the FBI is that's what worries you, Mr. Killdragonosa." The Prosecutor comments. "They can even get you another identity."

"My loyalty can't be bought." The Huntsmaster replies. "Destroying the magical creatures is more important than my own freedom or safety."

The Prosecutor shows him several photos of unhappy families. "These are families who, like Rose's, have members kidnapped by the Huntsclan."

"If you expect this to make me change my mind you're wrong." The Huntsmaster replies. "This suffering is needed to bring an end to the magical creatures."

"I hoped I didn't have to do this but you give me no choice." The Prosecutor says as he points to a really old picture. "This couple has lost a son that, if still alive, is around your age." The Huntsmaster reacts as he understands where the Prosecutor is going to. "They could be your parents."

"Maybe so, maybe not." The Huntsmaster replies. "There are many men around my age in the Huntsclan."

"Here's a drawing of where their son's birthmark is." The Prosecutor shows an old drawing of a baby whose birthmark is in the same place as the Huntsmaster.

"Okay, they _might_ be my birth parents." The Huntsmaster replies. "So what? The Huntsclan's cause justifies this kind of sacrifice."

"If that's what you think then this meeting is over." The Prosecutor says and then addresses to the defense attorney. "If your client comes to his senses call me."

After the Prosecutor leaves, the Huntsmaster and his defense attorney keep talking. "Why can't they understand?"

"Don't worry." The defense attorney replies. "I'll do my best."

"You better do." The Huntsmaster replies. "Any news from Rose?"

"Not yet." The defense attorney answers.

**Sorry about this chapter being too short. I hoped it to be longer. Please review.**


	12. The Huntsmaster’s Trial – Day Three

**The Huntsmaster's Trial – Day Three**

It is the third day of Hunter Killdragonosa's trial. He's shocked that Rose is going to testify _against_ him.

"Rose Killdragonosa, also known as Rose Smith, do you swear under penalty of perjury to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?" The judge asks.

"I swear, You Honor." Rose replies.

"Rose Smith, what has Mr. Killdragonosa been training you to devote your life to?" The Prosecutor asks.

"To hunt and kill magical creatures, You Honor." Rose answers.

"And what did he usually tell you about magical creatures?" The Prosecutor asks.

"He tells that they're evil and disgusting creatures that don't deserve to live, You Honor." Rose answers.

"What's your life used to be before joining him on field duty?" The Prosecutor asks.

"I used to live at the Huntsclan Academy with other Huntskids." Rose answers.

"Other Huntskids?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Other Huntsgirls and Huntsboys training for a chance to know the outside world." Rose explains. "Back at the Academy we were constantly told that destroying magical creatures is our destiny and that our dragon-shaped birthmarks are reminders of this fate."

"And exactly which kinds of magical creatures you've been hunting and where have you been searching for them?" The Prosecutor asks.

"I've been hunting unicorns at Central Park, leprechauns around various streets, always looking for any meddling dragon that might appear during these hunts." Rose answers. "And he even planned to have me hunting Yetis during school's next ski trip."

"And why did he pick you among so many Huntsgirls and Huntsboys back at the previously mentioned Huntsclan Academy?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Because in relation to fighting skills and other things taught there I'm the best student he found back then." Rose explains.

"And what does he say you need to do in order to become a full-fledged member of the Huntsclan?" The Prosecutor asks.

"I have to slay a dragon." Rose answers.

"And did he also teach you that dragons may assume human forms?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Yes."

"And, if you ever finds out that an acquaintance of yours, how are you expected by the Huntsclan to react?" The Prosecutor asks.

"I'm expected to report this to the Huntsclan." Rose answers.

"And would this acquaintance of yours be killed?" The Prosecutor says.

"Provided the Huntsclan will catch them on time." Rose answers.

"No more questions, You Honor." The Prosecutor says.

"The defense may now inquire the witness." The Judge announces.

The defense attorney approaches Rose. "Ms. Smith, do you know you're still under oath?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Smith, did my client raise you until the day he was arrested by the cops?" The defense attorney asks.

"Yes, because"

"Only yes or no, Ms. Smith." The defense attorney interrupts.

"Yes."

"Thank you." The defense attorney replies. "Ms. Smith, have you ever refused to participate in any dragon hunt?"

"No." Rose answers with shame.

"Prior to the day my client was arrested, have you ever considered leaving him?" The defense attorney asks.

"No." Rose answers.

"Did you hate hunting magical creatures?" The defense attorney asks.

"No." Rose answers with sadness.

"Do you plan to resume hunting magical creatures after this is over?" The defense attorney asks.

"No." Rose quickly answers, shocking the Huntsmaster.

"Why not?" The defense attorney asks.

"Ever since I've learned the truth about myself, I've been having second thoughts about this." Rose explains.

"Why?" The defense attorney asks. The Huntsmaster is wondering it as well.

"Because I've been realizing there's more to life than hunting." Rose answers.

"You Honor, I'd like to confer with my client." The defense attorney says. The Judge permits and then he discusses with the Huntsmaster.

"Ms. Smith, do you want to live with my client?" The defense attorney asks.

"No." Rose answers.

"No more questions, You Honor." The defense attorney says.

With no more witnesses to be questioned and no more evidence to be introduced, the attorneys present their closing arguments. After that, the jurors leave to deliberate.

**LINE BREAK – The Huntsmaster's cell**

"It's your last chance, Mr. Killdragonosa." The Prosecutor says. "Help us to find other kidnapped children."

"I won't betray my clan." The Huntsmaster replies. "And that's my final word."

**LINE BREAK – Jake's home**

"Dad, what do you think it's gonna happen?" Jake asks.

"Well, it depends on how long it's gonna take until the jurors reach a veredict." Jonathan answers. "If they do reach a veredict."

"What do you mean by _if_, Dad?" Haley asks.

"If, for some reason, the jurors fail to reach unanimity, the Judge will have no choice but call a mistrial and then he's gonna have to be retried." Jonathan explains.

"Well, I hope they convict him." Susan comments.

"Me too." Rose adds, joining the conversation.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Susan asks, not hiding how much she despises Rose.

"I'm here to see Jake, if you don't mind." Rose replies.

"I DO mind." Susan says.

"Actually, Susan, I think it's better to let Jake and Rose talk in order to know where their relationship stands." Lao Shi replies.

"Fine." Susan concedes. "But I'll keep an eye on them."

**Do you think Jake and Rose will be free to date? Will the Huntsmaster be found guilty? The answers to these questions will (probably) be present next chapter. Please review.**


	13. Veredicts and Epilogues

**Veredicts and Epilogues**

The Huntsmaster and his defense attorney are g in private while waiting for the veredict.

"Counselor, what do you think about my chances?" Hunter Killdragonosa asks.

"Not good." It's all the defense attorney replies.

"Well, you did your best." The Huntsmaster replies.

**LINE BREAK – The Courtroom**

"Members of the jury, have you reached a unanimous veredict?" The Judge asks.

"Yes." The foreperson answers. "We, the jury, find the defendant, Hunter Killdragonosa, on accounts of the charges of babynapping, not guilty."

The Huntsmaster and his defense attorney are happily surprised but still apprehensive. The viewers are shocked.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Hunter Killdragonosa, on accounts of the charges of the illegal hunting, guilty." The foreperson announces and the viewers, specially the Longs and the Smiths, are relieved.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Hunter Killdragonosa, on accounts of the charges of child abuse, guilty." The foreperson announces.

"Thank you. That concludes your duties." The Judge tells the jurors. "Hunter Killdragonosa's sentence will be announced tomorrow."

After that, the Longs head back home.

"So, with that Huntsman behind bars we won't have to worry about the Huntsclan anymore, right?" Jonathan asks.

"Wrong, unfortunately." Lao Shi answers. "There are other slayers willing to take his place."

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Jonathan answers and sees the Smiths.

"What are they doing here?" Susan asks.

"I called them over." Lao Shi explains. "The Dragon Council wants them to know our official position regarding Rose."

"Yes." Mr. Smith replies. "We're afraid of retaliation for whatever Rose did as this so-called Huntsgirl."

"Well, since she didn't actually kill any magical creature, the Dragon Council decided to have her on probation." Lao Shi explains.

"Rose, will you still attend Millard Fillmore Middle School?" Jake asks.

"My parents tried to transfer me to the same middle school my sister attends but I've convinced them to let me stay." Rose explains.

"But you and your sister will still attend High School together." Mrs. Smith replies. "Now about this young boy dating you, don't you mind that you were supposed to hate each other?"

"We had a long time to think about that but we decided that we don't wanna hate each other." Jake explains.

"I've realized that Jake isn't what the Huntsclan taught me about dragons." Rose says. "And, if he's not like that, what keeps other dragons from not being like that either?"

The doorbell rings again and Jonathan answers. "May I help you?" He asks to the three people standing.

"Councillors!" Lao Shi exclaims.

"Do you know them?" Jonathan asks.

"They are members of the Dragon Council." Lao Shi explains as they enter. "Councillor Andam, Councillor Kulde and Councillor Chang."

"Lao Shi, you shouldn't let these people know who we are." Chang says.

"No need to worry." Lao Shi replies. "These are Rose and her family."

"Oh, so this is the dragonslayer who stole a dragon's heart in a non-literal way?" Chang asks, pointing to Lily.

"No, that's my sister." Lily replies.

"I'm glad you're here, councillors." Susan comments. "Please bring my son to his senses."

"Mom, I love Rose." Jake says. "And she loves me."

"Lao Shi, what have you left your family become?" Chang asks in disgust. "First your daughter marries a human being and now your grandson is dating a slayer. What's going next? Your granddaughter dating a Strigoi?"

"A what?" Jonathan asks.

"They're like vampires except that they feed on dragon blood instead of human one." Councillor Kulde explains.

"Don't worry about me." Haley comments. "I'm not foolish like my brother."

"Dad, don't you know some magical therapist who might make Jake get over his feelings for this slayer?" Susan asks.

"Susan, you shouldn't worry that much." Lao Shi replies. "Rose might have really turned a new leaf."

"Slayer, be glad you have never actually slain any magical creature or you'd not have this second chance." Councillor Andam comments.

"If it depended on me, what she already did would be enough to have her either killed or locked away forever in a damp cell." Rose's parents are now wary of Chang.

"Please, Councillor Chang, we already agreed to give her a chance." Councillor Kulde replies.

"Huntsgirl, be aware of one thing." Councillor Andam announces. "The only reason we're ever giving you a second chance is the fact the American Dragon loves you and his dragon master believes you're reformed. Betray their trust and you'll be sent to magical prison."

"Don't worry." Rose replies, showing respect for the Councillors.

"Uh, Councillors, will Rose have to report herself to some probation officer of sorts or something like that?" Mrs. Smith asks.

"No." Councillor Kulde answers. "She only has to tell the American Dragon about every time she changes addresses."

"And she might eventually be investigated regarding future magical incidents." Councillor Chang adds.

"Please, she's no longer..." Jake protests until Rose interrupts him. "Don't worry, Jake. I understand there are magical creatures who still mistrust me. I don't blame them for hating me. I'm glad at least you still can see me as something other than the Huntsgirl who tried to slay you."

"In that case, there's nothing else for us to say." Councillor Kulde comments. "Goodbye."

The Councillors leave.

"C-can they all turn into fire-breathing dragons?" Rose's Dad asks.

"No." Lao Shi answers. "Councillor Andam breathes lightning and Councillor Kulde breathes ice."

"A-a-a-a-aren't you scared of them?" Lily asks Rose.

"Of course I am." Rose answers. "But I never had a chance to admit it as I always was among either enemies, people who don't know dragons exist or people who would lose whatever respect they have for me if I did."

"Well, now that you admit to be afraid of us, let me warn you of one thing." Haley says. "You harm my brother in any way and you'll have to face me."

"Okay." Rose replies. "I'm glad I can date without the Huntsclan being an obstacle."

"Well, there's still Brad." Jake says.

"It's hard to believe you'd be worry about Brad." Rose says. "You defeated the Huntsmaster a few times."

"You're right." Jake replies.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

"Jake, are you sure you can trust homegirl?" Trixie asks.

"Come on, Trix." Spud says. "Rose is no longer a slayer."

"Fine, but I'll keep an eye on her." Trixie replies.

"Hi, Jake." Rose says as she appears and then she notices Trixie. "What's with her?"

"She doesn't trust you." Spud simply replies.

"Spud." Jake replies.

"It's okay, Jake." Rose replies. "I know trust is hard to obtain."

**LINE BREAK – Prison**

The Huntsmaster is introduced to his cellmate. "Hi. My name is Hunter Killdragonosa. And yours?"

"I'm David Xanatos." His cellmate answers.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it. Xanatos is a Gargoyles character.**


End file.
